


A special kind of care

by GideonFluff



Category: Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Hewlett still grieving over his horse, M/M, Mentions of Simcoe, Mentions of a gunshot wound so I did not rate it gen, The old married couple of the show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 02:28:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1762929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GideonFluff/pseuds/GideonFluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Battle of Setauket, Major Hewlett finds himself to be most worried about his friend who has moved around so much despite the gunshot wound brought upon him. So he decides to make personally sure that Richard would get some rest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A special kind of care

They had just arrived back in Whitehall after the battle and all of it's residents found themselves to still be roused by the day's events.  
  
 _"You should not have been on the battlefield in your state. All those hasty movements..."_ The Oyster Major, as Simcoe had informed him of was his reputed nickname, was currently examining the wound on the Magistrate's side, carefully inspecting it's state after having removed the bandages that had been bled through. _"How can I concentrate on defending this harbor and it's residents when I am sick with worry over my friend?"_  
  
Richard did not talk very much, both because it was exhausting in his weakened state and because he knew that he had been irresponsible to go up the hill in his state. The trip on the stagecoach had rattled his wound even more than walking. _"I am sorry. My actions were fueled by worry and anxiety. I never doubted your capabilities to defend this place, Ambrose."_ Seeing how they were both named Richard, the Judge had the truly unique privilege to call the Major by his middle name. Nobody else should ever dare to, lest they fear the wrath they invoke in the usually hard to rouse Officer.  
  
 _"It is quite alright. The lord teaches us to forgive. So I will. Just make a promise not to engage in anymore reckless acts until you are at least healed. Unless you wish to completely rob me of my sleep and sanity."_ The last part of that statement was tinged with a heavy sarcasm that made both of them chuckle softly, ending in a coughing fit for the injured man. _"Perhaps I will postpone making you laugh until you are less injured. Would you like some water?"_ A short nod confirmed the question and he went to fetch some from the crystal amphorae decorating the side table close to the bookcase in his private study where they currently resided.  
  
Very carefully he brought a glass over and knelt next to the ottoman Richard was resting on, helping him drink by holding the glass for him and propping up his head so he did not have to strain his muscles. _"Don't drink too fast. A bit of air will do the wound some good so it does not become too moist, but I shall ask for ointment and new bandages."_ The other Officers of the Empire would scoff at a high-ranking Major tending to a civilian like a commoner. Many liked to peacock themselves around as if they were above anyone who was not part of the army.  
  
But despite his strict need for order, Hewlett did care about the people of Setauket. Even if showing his care was not a strength of his. They simply did not understand him the way Richard did. Or his beloved horse had. Another thing most people shook their heads at, but that animal had been a friend as well and a source of comfort when he was feeling unsure of things.  
  
 _"Thinking about Bucephalus, aren't you?"_ A heavyset hand moved to rest on top of his shoulder as Richard closed his eyes for a moment, when Hewlett was setting aside the glass of water.  
  
 _"You know me well. Yes, I kept thinking that it was terrible how this noble being died to save my life, and how I would rather die myself than to witness another friend leaving me in such a senseless manner."_ No matter what and even when injured, Richard always seemed to find a way to make him feel better. Carefully, he moved one of his delicate hands around the Judge's that was still on his shoulder and found himself to be gently holding it, using his thumb to caress it.  
  
As soon as he noticed what he was doing, Ambrose flushed slightly and stopped. The Magistrate simply smiled and enjoyed the sensation of the air cooling the pain he felt around his wound.  
  
 _"Sometimes I wonder how a man with such a gentle heart ended up being a Major, but I am all the more glad for it, my dearest friend. For Setauket can count itself lucky that a gentle soul such as yours is it's protective spirit. You make the right decisions, even if they might not be the comfortable or glorious ones that people like to share in taverns. You saved Setauket from more bloodshed."_ Talking this much made him tired and his eyes were growing weary, barely staying open.  
  
 _"Promise that you will never leave me, Richard."_ While feeling guilty about making the injured Judge talk more after this heartfelt speech, he needed to know that his only true friend was going to stay at his side.  
  
 _"Everyone who loves has been born of God and knows God..."_ Was the bible verse he quoted before falling into a deep sleep, ravaged by exhaustion and the slight inflammation of his wound. And while he securely slept in the study, on the ottoman, the Major carefully tended to his wound, redressing it, occasionally calling a servant for supplies or a guard when he needed help to gently shift the Judge.  
  
Later in the night, a servant found the Major sitting on the floor, leaning against the ottoman with his head resting against Judge Woodhull's hand, still in his complete uniform, including the golden insignia. The young woman did not dare wake him and simply covered them both with some light blankets before distinguishing the candles with her fingertips with practiced ease.


End file.
